My Sister's Babysitter is my Boyfriend?
by Ivyrose88
Summary: Nicercy AU. Nico's family are still getting over their last babysitters mistake, but they need a new one, they cannot function like this anymore. So Bianca gets Percy, an old friend to try to persuade Nico he's the one for the job. Will Nico give in?


**This was supposed to come out...a while ago.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Nico's POV**

We were sitting around the family dinner table, just like every single other night, but this night was different. It was like a blanket of seriousness was covering the whole family. Normally I would be making Hazel giggle by pulling silly faces, my sister Bianca would be telling jokes to try make me laugh, or trying to not-so-subtly hint that I should get a boyfriend because she thinks that a boy would make me less gloomy.

But this dinner the whole family was near silent, only talking to ask someone to pass the gravy, salt, or pepper. We finished eating and just sat there, staring expectantly at our parents (well Bianca and I did, Hazel had no idea what was happening). Eventually my father broke the silence by coughing to get everyone's attention, and then proceeded to finally address the situation.

"Ahem, ah, so as you've all heard, after this last, um, 'incident', we've-" he began, only to be interrupted by yours truly.

"Incident!" I yelled, almost exploding with rage. "So that's it? You're just going to skip over the fact that my sister, and your daughter, was left wandering around the shopping centre, lost, for hours before she was finally found? And the fact that the babysitter who was supposed to be watching her, completely forgot about her, and left to try on make-up? We're lucky that Hazel is not harmed in any way! Imagine what could have happened!" I shouted, outraged.

Bianca looked shocked at my outburst, Hazel was crying, Hades looked both mad and slightly concerned, Persephone looked 100% concerned, and I slowly deflated and sank back into my seat.

While Persephone tried to comfort the wailing toddler on her lap, Papa continued, glaring at me "Yes, thank you for reminding us Nico," he said sarcastically "Anyway, after what happened, we've (he gestured to himself, and my step mum) decided to get a new babysitter," he stated, looking at us cautiously.

While out loud I did not voice any of my concerns, inside I would be telling my dad all the reasons why we shouldn't later. I was never letting Hazel out of my sight again! I wouldn't trust anyone with my precious baby sister. No way in hell we were getting another babysitter.

Bianca looked irked, but also slightly relieved. Having to fill in for babysitter for the past month or so had really put stress on her schoolwork, and she didn't have much time left over to even talk to her friends.

I merely gave Papa a look that told him he'd be talking to me later.

"Well...that went better than expected, right, darling?" He turned to Persephone, but she

was fast asleep along with Hazel, exhausted from a very busy day.

When he saw her, his face softened immediately, and a gentle smile appeared on his face. I sighed. As much as I fake gagged seeing my parents display affection for each other in front of me, and was totally grossed out when I saw them kissing, I still appreciated how much they truly loved each other, and I myself wanted to find love like that with a husband of my own.

Hades gently removed Hazel from his wife, and gave her to Hazel, then picked up Persephone and cradled her in his arms, traveling towards their bedroom.

He soon came back to take Hazel to her cot and tuck her in, and while Bianca headed to her bedroom to do homework, I waited for my father to come back.

He did, and for a bit we just sat there, staring at each other.

He soon broke the silence though, with an exasperated "Nico, we're getting a babysitter whether you like it or not. With my job keeping me working all the time, and Persephone being busy with hers, we can't always be there for Hazel, and you and Bianca have to focus on your studies. It wouldn't be fair to put that on you and her." He explained reasonably.

But I stubbornly refused to accept it.

"But-but after what happened," I said weakly,

"I know it was bad, but I doubt it will happen again. This time we will only hire someone we completely trust with the safety of our child. Someone we know personally."

"Still..." I said, though I knew I was quickly losing the argument.

"Look, Nico, I know you feel very protective of your younger half-sister, but we need a babysitter right now. How about this: if it makes you feel better, we'll let you get to know the babysitter before we hire him or her. Deal?"

"Hmm...Fine," I agreed, grumbling a little. I still felt a bit of unease, but if I could thoroughly inspect him or her before he got to take care of my sister, I would be okay with it. Mostly.

"Great," Hades told me. "Now, I've got work to do, and you've probably got homework, so we'll look at possible babysitters tomorrow. Have a good sleep, Nico,"

"I will Dad," I answered, heading towards my room.

The next day, at breakfast, Hades was racking his brain to find babysitters for Hazel, when Bianca suggested that Percy her friend would be a great choice. I tried to remember if I knew who Percy was, but I couldn't quite get there. Then Persephone asked the question everyone was thinking. "Who's Percy," she questioned.

"He was in my friend group when I was really young, he moved away, but he came back a few months ago and is training to become a teacher," She said enthusiastically. "He'd love to babysit Hazel, I'm sure,"

"Hmm...I don't know, are you sure?" Dad asked her,

"He'd be perfect for the job, trust me. He loves kids. That's why he wants to be a teacher so bad. Please? Just meet him, and you'll see," she told us.

"Well...I suppose he can come over, if he wants to have the job. But it's not definite. And I also promised Nico that he can get to know the boy better before we agree to anything." He warned

"Oh, that'll be fine, Nico will love Percy!" She said cheerfully, while I frowned, suspicious.

She was never this excited about a boy. What was she plotting...

I didn't have much time to worry about that, though, because she had already rushed to her room, rushed back, and told our parents he said that he could come this afternoon at around 3:30 if that suited (it was a Sunday, so no school or work). They agreed, though again warned Bianca that we might not hire him. But Bianca was seemingly unaffected, and went on smiling and telling them how great he was. I frowned again.

She went back upstairs to tell Percy while the rest of the family (minus Hazel) went about cleaning up the house for Percy.

Bianca's POV (Last night)

Percy had just moved back a few months ago, and we were quite good friends through Thalia, who turned out to be Percy's cousin.

I was currently texting him, while doing my homework in between texts:

Percy; Hey :)

Me: Hi Percy

Percy: How's life?

Me: Pretty good. Could be better though. I'm doing homework, so...

Percy: Yeah, same :(

Me: :( homework really sucks

Percy: Agreed.

Percy: I was just wondering...how is your brother Nico doing?

Me: He's fine, just being annoying like all little brothers. Why do you ask?

Percy: I haven't seen him in so long, since he was like, what, 6? 7?

Me: You only met him a couple of times.

Percy: True. How old is he now anyway?

Me: He's almost 17 now. Not such a little brother anymore I guess.

Percy: Wow, the gap seems to get so much smaller when you're older. The three year gap seems like nothing much now.

Me: Yeah, when you get older, the percentage of your life one year takes up gets smaller, so it makes sense.

Percy: True. Send a pic of him now?

Me: Sure. (Inserts image of Nico)

Percy: Um. Wow. He's really grown up. I also heard that you have a new baby sister now.

Me: Yes I do, and she is sooo cute! Wait stop trying to distract me. What do you mean, 'Wow'?

Percy:I mean Wow, like wow your brother grew into a hot Italian sex god that looks adorable at the same time?

Me: Ah, so do you like him?

Percy: I hardly know him! But he's really hot and I'd totally get to know him if he wants. Also if he's as adorable as he was as a little kid...

Me: You like him! You said he's hot!

Percy: You can't blame me for simply stating the facts as they are.

Me: You like my brother!

Percy: Maybe...

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. The gears were turning in my brain.

Me: Well he's single, and gay, so your lucky day I guess.

Percy: Wow, Actually? I thought there'd be boys and girls alike both trying to swoop him up.

Me: Yup. Desperately single actually. He's never admit it, but I think he'd be a lot happier with a boyfriend. Actually, I have a way you could get to know him without sounding desperate, weird, or like a creepy stalker.

Percy: Really? How?

Me: Well...we have an open spot for a babysitter...

Percy: And how does that help me?

Me: You could be that babysitter! Duh.

Percy: You know I love kids, but how does that help me get to know Nico?

Me: Well we had a not so good experience with a past babysitter, so knowing Nico he'll be really overprotective and inspect and really get to know you before he lets you anywhere near Hazel.

Percy: I'll take it!

Me: I still have to ask my parents tomorrow, I'll tell you if they say yes.

Percy: Okay. Wow, I can't believe I'm getting my friend to set me up with her little brother. This is a new kind of low for me.

Me: Well, talk tomorrow Percy! Goodnight!

Percy: More like do-homework-till-morning-and-then-try-to-get-a-bit-of-sleep. But goodnight I guess.

(Fast forward to/go back to after breakfast)

Me: They said yes!

Percy: Great! When should I come over?

Me: Uh...as soon as possible.

Percy: I'm free this afternoon if that's okay with you guys.

Me: I'll ask them. Brb.

Me: Yeah! They agreed!

Percy: That's awesome! You know I'm actually really looking forward to this job and not just Nico. I bet Hazel is adorable.

Me: She totally is, you'll love her. She's so cute.

Percy: Do you think I need to bring my schedule or anything?

Me: Nah, this is more just meeting you and seeing if you're nice. You know, getting to know you and stuff. You can bring it next time. Unless you have like everything on your phone, then you can of course bring your phone, but it's unlikely you'll need your schedule.

Percy: Okay, cool. See you soon, gotta get ready!

Me: Bye Percy!

Percy: Bye!

Nico's POV

We were about to meet Percy. I was in full protective older brother, I was ready to inspect him to see if he was fit for the job, I was ready to interrogate him, I was ready to-

Ravish this sexy man in front of me until he forgot his own name. I subconsciously licked my lips as a gorgeous man with tousled black hair, a lean toned body and long legs that leaded to a perfectly sculpted ass that I really wanted to grope, made his way into the room.

I focused back on his face and almost gasped as I found absolutely breathtaking eyes swirling with a mixture of blue and green looking right into my own.

Bianca was saying something, probably introducing him to us, but I wasn't listening, as Percy was still staring curiously at me and I couldn't break his gaze.

It was only when he started talking that I finally shook myself out of it. He had a completely angelic voice (or maybe I was being a bit biased) but I was more interested in what he was saying.

"Nico! Wow, you've really grown up," He exclaimed with child-like excitement, which I have to admit I found quite endearing.

Although I had no clue what he was talking about. But I didn't have much time to think it over before I had my arms full of this beautiful man, who proceeded to pick me up and whirl me around. Contrary to what people claimed afterwards (mostly Bianca, to tease me) I did not squeal like a little girl when he did so. Or if I did, it was inside my head, not out loud.

Now I must confess: I was quite taken by his good looks and his over all adorable-ness which wasn't normally seen in someone his age (how old was he?), but I was still focused on making sure he was the best babysitter for Hazel. Sort of. Mostly. Ok not really. But I was trying!

Who was this gorgeous young man who supposedly knew me?

He put me down again but continued to hug me, and I gave Bianca a panicked 'please help me' look, but she just responded by smirking.

He let go of me, moved back to look me in the eyes again, and blushed.

"Sorry, I went a bit overboard, you probably don't even remember me. You were quite young when we met, and it was a long time ago. Back then we both were obsessed with Mythomagic, and I think we even played a couple of games," he said thoughtfully.

By then I was also blushing. I still had most of my Mythomagic cards and figurines...

"So," Bianca interrupted my thoughts and smirked at the both of us.

"Percy is 20 years old, currently training to be a teacher for young kids, and he'd love to babysit Hazel, right?" Bianca told our parents, elbowing Percy as she said the last bit.

"Right! Yeah, so I want to become a teacher for young children with things like dyslexia and ADHD as I have both, and know how it feels to feel dumb because you can't read. I really want to help children like me who have trouble getting through school," he said animatedly, obviously very passionate about helping children.

"So where's Hazel?" He asked "I've heard so much about her and I can't wait to meet the little one," he told us.

"Yes of course, but I'm afraid right now she's napping, so that'll have to wait." My father replied "Why don't you hang out with Nico, maybe get to know each other..." he suggested.

Great going Dad. Real subtle.

"Sure!" Percy exclaimed brightly. Was he always this cheerful?

"You guys have fun hanging out," Dad told us, waving us away.

Percy grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out the front door, while I threw one last look at Bianca that said: please help me your friend is kidnaping me can't you at least come with us? But she just shook her head, smiling at us and waving goodbye.

I sighed, defeated and let myself be pulled away by this guy I had just met.

20 minutes later we were standing in front of the shopping centre, where I suggested we go look at books, to which he sighed but agreed to. I really wanted to read this new series and had planned to go get it soon anyway, so it was quite convenient.

We starting making our way to dymocks, but soon came across an obstacle. Namely, an ice cream shop. Or to be more specific, Percy wanted ice-cream.

"Come on, Nico, pleeeaaase,"he pleaded, widening his eyes and giving me a begging look.

"They have blue ice-cream, Nico. Blue ice-cream!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Jackson, you're like an oversized kitten," I told him, snorting.

We left with him holding blue ice-cream in a waffle cone, looking extremely proud of himself while licking his ice cream. Apparently I had a weakness for oversized kittens.

"So what's the deal with blue ice-cream anyway?" I asked The oversized kitten in question.

"Hm? Oh it's not blue ice-cream, it's more blue food in general." He stated

"Okay, So what is it with blue food then?"I asked again.

"Well...it was my mum and my thing, back when I lived here. She would always bring me blue candy home, after," he faltered "After Gabe, my stepfather, beat me up, having that blue candy, that was the one thing that brightened up my day, even just a bit. So you see, it's not really the blue food, it's more the fact my mum cared enough to do that for me." Percy explained.

I couldn't believe anyone would dare touch this sweet adorable boy, and I also couldn't believe how open, optimistic and cheerful he was

"Oh. I'm sorry for-you know, bringing it up," I told him.

"It's okay. It was a while back, before we moved away, and though it will always be a touchy subject for me, I've gotten the help I needed to get over it," He replied.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that." I said

"Yeah. Can we focus on other things now though?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered immediately.

"Let's go look for that book series you wanted, or something," he suggested, less cheery than before.

Sad that it was me who made him look that way, and determined to cheer him up, I decided that the new book series wasn't as important as I thought.

"Naw, why don't we do something you like to do?" I said to him.

He tilted his head thoughtfully, and slowly began to smile.

"I know! Nico let's go do dodgem cars!" He declared cheerfully, kid-like excitement shining in his eyes.

There was temporarily a dodgem cars arena set up for people who wanted to pay a small fee to do it. I sighed, already knowing I'd give into Percy.

"Fine, Jackson, lead the way," I agreed reluctantly.

"It's gonna be so much fun,!" He yelled, "You'll love it Nico!"

I raised an eyebrow. "How old are you again?" I teased, ruffling his hair.

He pouted. "You are never to old for dodgem cars. Age does not care for purposely smashing into people's dodgem cars and them making a quick getaway. And I refuse to believe you, if you say you don't want to." He stated

"Hey, I never said that," I told him with a glint in my eye.

He grinned at me mischievously.

"Well then...Bring it on Nico di Angelo," he challenged

"Only if you can take it Percy Jackson," I warned him

"Oh I can. My dodgem car game is on point." He told me.

He then ran up ahead and asked for two tickets to get in, for seperate dodgem cars.

We then joined the end of the line, occasionally making some competitive remark to the other.

When we finally got in there, we were both laughing loudly. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had this much fun.

I could see the huge grin on his beautiful face, and knew that I was grinning stupidly too, but at that moment, I didn't care. All I wanted to was make sure that smile stayed on his face forever.

We had a full blown dodgem car war, and though some of the parents of kids who were playing gave us weird looks, I didn't pay any attention to them.

We came up behind each other and bumped into the other person, occasionally teaming up with each other to get revenge on those who had bumped us.

It ended all too soon, with both of us adamant that it was he who was better at dodgem cars.

He told me he was going to quickly go to the toilet and came back soon after, walking over to where I was standing. "So Nico, What would you like to do next?" He asked.

"Uhh, how about we go get something to eat? My treat." I said, offering to pay.

"That would be great! But it's fine, I can pay for myself." He declined.

"Well I know you can, but I want to. Don't stop me when I'm trying to do something nice, Jackson." I told him, insistent on paying.

"Okay, okay. Just warning you, I eat a lot," He said, giving in.

We left the shopping centre and found a street with a couple of restaurants along it that I was familiar with.

"What cuisine?" Percy questioned.

"Well I know a good place for Italian, if you would like?" I inquired.

"Oooh yum, pizza!" He exclaimed

"Sometimes I think I love pizza more than I love people," Percy whispered to me.

(that one is for you :p. You know who you are)

"Pizza doesn't make unnecessary comments, it's delicious, cheesy, warm, and it smells yum too. Pizza is like my best friend," He told me.

I snorted, silently agreeing.

"Pizza is delicious. And you have never tasted pizza like this before. It's made the same way as locally made pizza straight from Italy. It's heaven, trust me," I assured.

"Mmmm. I'm so hungry..." he said, licking his (very noticeably kissable) lips.

"Let's go then," I told him, taking his hand and pulling him along to my favourite restaurant of all time.

When we got there, I pushed open the door and the aroma of a variety of spices wafted over me. Percy sniffed the air, and then practically melted into my arms, sighing contently.

"Smells so good," he mumbled into my chest.

"Uh, Percy?" I said, phrasing it almost like a question.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice muffled by my top.

"Can you, um, get up?" I asked him

Grunting with fake effort, he removed himself from my arms and stared in wonder at the rest of the restaurant. I shivered, missing the warmth I got from his body.

"Did I die? Is this heaven?" He questioned.

"Grazie Signor, we do pride ourself on the presentation of our restaurant. And it's always nice to have cuties like you coming here," The owner of the restaurant (Signor Ricci He asked us to call him) thanked him, and for a second I glared at him, because yeah, Percy was a cutie but he was my cutie! He was with me!

Surprised by this sudden burst of possessiveness over this person I'd only just met, I almost missed it when Signor Ricci began speaking to me.

"Ah, Nico, my favourite customer, what brings you here tonight? On a date with this gorgeous man here, perhaps?" He asked me.

"Uh-no, Actually we're-" I was abruptly cut off by Signor Ricci.

"A good catch you got there," he continued as Percy and I both blushed.

"We're actually just friends. We only met today." I told him, speaking a bit louder.

"Ah, just friends you say? Hmm, not just friends for much longer," he added unnecessarily.

"Okay, well we're just here to get some of your delicious food," I said to him firmly, steering Percy towards my regular table.

I gestured for him to sit down, quickly doing the same. He just sat there, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Wow, That was...interesting," Percy said, obviously a bit uncomfortable.

"Look, Percy. I'm gay, okay? And if you have a problem with that, then you can leave right now." I told him forcefully.

"No, no! That's entirely not what I meant! I have no problem with it." he finally said.

"I was talking about the owner of the restaurant. He's...different," Percy explained

I snorted, relieved.

"Different is one way to describe him. I know he's a bit nosy and over the top, but his heart is in the right place. He doesn't mean any harm." I told Percy.

"Yeah, Anyway I'm starving so can we please order now?" He begged.

I laughed.

"Yeah, of course Percy. That's what we came here for after all. Do have any specific type of pizza you would like?" I asked

"Nah, I think I'll trust your expertise all knowing Italian self on this one. Pick out whatever you think is best from here. Unless it's Pineapple on Pizza. That just...ruins pizza for me. Eurgh. Honestly." He said.

 **(sorry)**

"Okay. Anything but pineapple on pizza. Got it." I said.

I ordered a pizza for us to share and a salad on the side, then asked Percy if he wanted anything to drink. He said he was fine with water, so I just sat and waited for them to serve us. We sat in comfortable silence, both of us hungry from dodgem cars. The pizza soon arrived, along with our salad, and both of us happily dug in.

We left the establishment with Percy raving about how good the food was and how he totally needed to go to Italy. The conversation drifted to how I was from Italy, how I could speak Italian and before I knew it we were back at my house.

We walked inside so Percy could get his stuff, say goodbye to Bianca, and go to the toilet, then went back outside to his car. I came out to say goodbye to him, and ended up standing awkwardly next to his car.

"Uh, Thanks for the great night Percy. I had lots of fun." I said softly

"Oh, um, you're welcome Nico," he replied.

I was about to walk away when suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"See you soon, Nico," He whispered into my ear, his lips brushing my neck.

"Bye," I said when he released me, giving him a wave and a small smile.

He left in his car and I walked back inside to shower.

After I had showered I came back into my room, where I spotted a dymocks bag, with a message hastily scribbled on notepad paper on my bed. Curious, I read the message.

Hey Nico, you told me you desperately wanted this book so when I went to the 'toilet' I got it for you. I hope you enjoy reading it!

-Percy

It then had a bunch of numbers that I assumed was his phone number.

I smiled, dialling the number.

"Hello?" Came from the phone.

"Oh hi, is this Percy?" I asked, the voice not recognisable through the phone.

"Yup." Came the response.

"This is Nico. Just wanted to make sure I dialled it right." I explained.

"Oh, hi Nico! Sorry but I can't really talk now, I have lots of homework to catch up on." He said,

"That's fine. Goodnight Percy!" I said.

"Night Nico! Talk later?" He asked,

"Sure," I answered, hanging up.

I put down the phone, grinning like a maniac.

 **Percy's POV**

As soon as I got back to the collage I was staying at, I hopped into the shower, sighing when the warm water washed over me.

Feeling clean and refreshing I got my pyjamas on and sat down to do some homework. I tried to focus on my English essay, but all I was thinking about was Nico.

Eventually I just gave up, collapsing on my bed with a sigh.

He was so irresistibly adorable, whenever he looked at me and smiled I felt like that smile was meant just for me.

Fuck, I have a crush on Nico, I thought,

Ha, what a joke I am.

Percy Jackson, mooning over someone like a little school girl.

I hate having crushes. They're so pointless.

Liking someone you know won't like you back?

What great fun.

And Nico?

He was no exception. His family was rich as hell with a nice ass mansion, no way he'd ever settle for someone like me, who had no money whatsoever.

He was probably really smart too...Bianca said he was going to be a great lawyer one day. What will he want to do with some dumb seaweed brain like me?

Aghh, shut up brain I need some sleep! I thought to myself,

Needless to say, I did not get to sleep for hours.

The next morning I woke up and realised I had to go to a lecture today.

Damn.

All through the lecture I was distracted, unfocused and barely keeping myself awake.

Finally it ended and I went back to my dorm, happy it was over.

I then took a nap, hoping to sleep off this annoying mood I was in. I woke up much brighter and more optomistic, playing video games, doing cooking and even finishing off my essay (well trying to) to keep my mind off Nico.

It worked.

Or at least until Nico called me.

"Hi Nico," I spoke into the phone.

"Hey Percy, I was just calling to ask when you're free next, to meet up, discuss schedules for babysitting and get to know my parents a bit more?" He asked me.

"Uhh, I think I may have some free time Thursday late afternoon, if that suits?" I told him,

"I think so. I'll have to check with the family, but I think that'll be fine. I'll text you yes or no and a time and place, Okay?" Nico said,

"That's cool," I answered calmly, but inside I was squealing YAY I GOT THE BABYSITTER JOB YAY I GET TO SEE NICO AGAIN!

We texted each other the next day, agreeing on the time and place to meet. I spent the next two days waiting for Thursday to come, and I spent Thursday morning dreading and looking forward to the afternoon. For some reason I was unusually nervous and jittery. Normally I was a very confident person, but Nico made me feel like I was going on my first date all over again.

I didn't know what to wear, what I should say, do, and I was self conscious about how I looked.

Snap out of it Percy! I told myself firmly. Nico is just another ordinary person.

A sexy and adorable one! The other half of my brain argued,

Shhh I told that side of my brain.

But he's so hot, I whined,

Eventually I composed myself enough to decide what to wear and to gather up my schedule, grabbing my car keys and leaving the college so I wouldn't be late.

Traffic was being rude, but I still managed to be fairly on time, and met up with the di Angelos at the cafe Nico had suggested only a few minutes later than we had agreed on.

Which was an accomplishment for me, since I was _never_ on time, for anything.

I waved awkwardly to them, going to the table they were already seated at.

I could feel my heart beating faster in my chest, and when Nico looked at me, giving me a tiny smile, I felt it stutter, and then start again.

"Hello Mr and Mrs di Angelo, sorry I'm running a few minutes late, traffic was absolutely crazy," I explained,

"Oh please, no formalities, you're our daughters friend. Please call us Persephone and Hades," She told me, waving her hand as if to dismiss the entire idea of formalities.

"Okay. So did you decide that I'm good enough to babysit your daughter Hazel?" I asked them,

"Well Nico told us all about you and how great you obviously would be with kids, and since Nico is normally such a pessimist, we decided to meet you again and get to know you ourselves, then probably discuss the times you might be available to help out." Hades said reasonably, Nico blushing when Hades said that he had told them all about me.

Seeing his cheeks turn pink, I smiled, marveling at how adorable he always managed to be.

"Uh, Percy?" Hades questioned,

"What?" I asked.

"You just zoned out for a minute there," He told me, sounding a bit concerned.

"Oh. Sorry, I just got a bit distracted. Continue," I said, my cheeks turning a dark shade of red when Bianca snorted,

"Distracted, were you," She said, raising one eyebrow. "And what may have had you oh-so distracted?" She asked

"Ahem,"Hades coughed, "Anyway, as I was saying, we won't need to have you babysit Hazel _all_ the time, we do value spending time with her as a family, but our work keeps us occupied quite a bit," He said.

"Yup, I understand. You're not my first babysitting gig," I told him,

"Great!" He exclaimed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting to each other, mostly them asking about me, my life, my plans for the future and stuff I liked to do.

I gave them a copy of my schedule, and they arranged for me to babysit Hazel in a week or so on Saturday afternoon.

At the end of it, when we were saying goodbye, I pulled Nico aside, asking if I could talk to him.

"Uh, Nico, you wanna meet up again and hang out, just you and me?" I blurted out.

"Um, sure,. Text me the details?" He asked.

"Yup. See you soon!" I told him, winking.

"Bye," He said, giving me a tiny wave,

Grinning to myself, I waved goodbye to the rest of the di Angelos and made my way back to the car.

Later that week Nico suggested we could just hang out at his place, and we arranged a time for me to come over.

The days leading up to seeing him again passed in a blur, and when it finally came, I didn't know how to feel.

I was excited, nervous, happy, freaked out, I was all over the place.

Restless, I accidentally got ready way to early and ended up just pacing around my dorm until my roommate, Leo, kicked me out with a "Oh come on just go and get your man already!".

I drove to Nico's place and sat in the car, getting texts of encouragement from my roommate and other friends.

Well kind of encouragement.

 **Group chat**

Percy: Okay, I'm going in.

Annabeth: It may already be too late...have you scared him off with your crazy hyperactivity yet?

Percy: Hey!

Leo: No, she's right, you really are a handful.

Percy: Leo. YOU'RE MORE HYPER THAN ME.

Silena: I think you'll do great Percy! Can you send us a picture of him? Is he cute? Oh I bet you guys will look cute together at your wedding. Can I be the bridesmaid at your wedding? I'm so excited!

Percy: um. Silena. Calm down. I literally just met him like a few weeks ago.

[inserts an image of Nico]

Silena: OMYGOSH YES. He's the cutest! You guys are the cutest!

Annabeth: he looks too smart for you.

Percy: *gasps* excuse me

Jason: Yeah isn't he like training to be a lawyer?

Percy: thanks for the vote of confidence guys.

Leo: It's okay if you've scared him away will all that crazy then I can have him. He's cute. He looks like he'd love a Leo-McShizzle-Bad-Boy-Supreme in his life.

Silena: Uh no, Nicercy reigns supreme.

Percy: what even Silena. HELLO?

Jason: How could you Leo?! That is cheating! I thought our bromance was forever!

Leo: Sorry, but when there's a new upgrade on your phone, you do the download.

Percy: EXCUSE ME?

Jason: Bro, you're breaking my heart.

Leo: ...

Jason: You said I was the hottest.

Leo: Not anymore.

Jason: I'm crying man.

Percy: You guys are gayer than me. And you both have girlfriends! On this chat!

Reyna: Uh Yeah, Hi Jason.

Calypso: Leo?

Leo: I'm sorry Jason. But this relationship is over.

Jason: How could you Leo. HOW COULD YOU?

Percy: Hello? I'm sorry to interrupt this bromance break up, BUT I HAVE A CRISIS.

Bianca: Yeah, and that crisis is my brother.

Annabeth: Hey Bia

Bianca: Hi

Piper: What the heck is happening.

Frank: I'm with Piper.

Percy: Forgot you were on this chat, Bianca.

Bianca: Yeah well I am. Are you just waiting in your car outside my house?

Percy: Uh...

Silena: He totally is. Soon though, he'll go in, and Nicercy will have a happily ever after. Isn't Percy so cute!

Bianca: Nicercy?

Silena: Nico+Percy=Nicercy.

Annabeth: Silena loves her ships.

Jason: True.

Piper: Wait, the guy Percy likes is your brother?

Bianca: Uh yes, he is. And for your information Percy, if you dare hurt him, let's just say I know how to get rid of dead bodies...

Percy: Should I be scared?

Annabeth: Most definitely.

Bianca: He is still very young

Percy: Oh, he seems very mature to me.

Bianca: Excuse me?

Percy: I mean, I'll take very good care of him.

Annabeth: I wouldn't trust him.

Percy: Really Annabeth?

Annabeth: Kidding, kidding.

Silena: Aww, Bianca don't worry I know they'll be the cutest couple around.

Leo: You said the same for the last three hot guys who tried to get Percy's attention.

Silena: Hey, this time I'm for sure! Besides, this time Percy is totally in love with Nico.

Percy: And how did you come to that conclusion?

Silena: The unfocused look on your face all the time, how you never speak about anything but Nico, how you stare lovesickly into the distance, do I need to go on?

Annabeth: Very factual evidence.

Silena: Thankyou!

Annabeth: I was practicing my sarcasm.

Silena: :( I'll have you know this is a very logical conclusion.

Annabeth: Sure.

Percy: Guys this isn't helping!

Bianca: Just come inside!

Percy: Too nervous.

(Leo named the conversation "Percy is hopeless at getting a boyfriend")

(Annabeth named the conversation "Percy is hopeless at getting a boyfriend-but we already knew that")

(Frank named the conversation "what the heck is going on")

(Annabeth named the conversation "Percy will be single forever.")

(Leo named the conversation "Percy's a lost cause and Nico's too smart for him anyway")

(Silena named the conversation "Mission-get Percy a cute Boyfriend)

(Jason named the conversation "my heart is broken, Leo WHY")

Percy: Really Guys? Wth Jason.

(Silena named the conversation "MAKE NICERCY A REALITY")

Percy: STOP PLEASE, I WILL GO IN!

Annabeth: Finally.

Leo: Tell him that a cute Latino would like to get to know him ;)

Calypso: Hello Leo? I'm still here.

Silena: OOOH GOOD LUCK!

Jason: Woe is me, thou broketh thy hearteth.

Leo: Whatever Jason, We're totally finished.

Frank: Bye Percy!

Percy: Bye!

(Silena named the conversation "Bia and Annie would make a cute pair")

Annabeth: My name's not Annie!

Bianca: What?

Percy: totally agreed, Silena, but I gotta go now.

Jason: WHYYY LEO

 **Nico's POV**

I saw Percy's car pull in, considerably early, which I found weird as he struck me as a always-running-a-few-minutes-late kinda guy.

I ran down the stairs waiting for him to come in.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

What was he doing just sitting there in his car?

Finally I heard footsteps leading up to the front door, so before he could knock, I opened the door.

 **Percy's POV**

I headed up to their gigantic house and raised my hand to knock when the door swung open.

"Took you long enough," I heard.

Standing in front of me was none other than Nico freaking di Angelo himself. He had one hand on his hip and was raising one eyebrow as if asking me "Why were you just sitting in your car?".

"Um..." I tried to speak but no words were coming to me.

"Come on, let's go up to my room," He told me.

"Ok," I replied, following him up a winding staircase.

Eventually we got to a room with a sign on it saying "NO ANNOYING BIG SISTERS ALLOWED IN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DEATH FOLLOWS THOSE WHO DON'T OBEY"

 _I see death threats are a family trait,_ I thought to myself.

Nico went right in and I did the same, gaping at the massive room.

"WOW, Nico, your room is _huge!"_ I exclaimed, looking around at all the stuff he had.

He just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. It feels kind of empty though. All the the space in this house-mansion-makes it feel all the lonelier, especially with mum and dad working all the time." Nico admitted.

"Oh." I said, deflating a little.

"Still, this room is awesome." I told him, and then gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked him, "You've got every figurine!"

"Uh, Yeah." He replied.

I squealed, going around his room in amazement.

"Your room is the best," I told him, sighing, and flopping onto his bed.

"And your bed is so comfy, I never wanna leave." I continued.

"Sure Percy, I give you permission to stay in my bed forever," He told me sarcastically snorting.

"Great, because I've claimed it as my own. I'm holding it hostage, and you're never getting it back." I told him.

"Oh really?" He asked,

"Yeah. I'm gonna need regular feeding, a TV built right there, and lots of pillows and blankets. Also pizza delivered from that heavenly place we went to the other day, daily. Then I'm good to live here forever." I said, battling hard to keep my serious face on.

"Where will I sleep then?" He asked, playing along.

"Hmm..." I said, pretending to think.

"Well...I might be persuaded to share," I told him thoughtfully.

Making up my mind, I scooted over a bit on the bed.

"Come here," I demanded.

He came and stood next to the bed.

I patted the spot next to me. "Sit."

He tentatively sat on the edge of the bed, looking ready to leap up and run if any sudden movements were made.

I laughed, and he startled at the sound.

"Relax, Nico, this is _your_ bed," I told him, still laughing.

He gave me a small smile, sinking into the bed a bit further.

I gently pushed on his chest, making him lie down, face towards the ceiling.

I lay back down doing the same.

His shoulder was touching mine and our faces were side by side, so I could just hear him breathing.

"So...what do you want to do?" He questioned.

"Uhh..." I sat up, trying to focus on the question instead of the hot Italian boy who I was currently sharing a bed with.

He came up behind me, resting my head on my shoulder as if waiting for my answer. I could've turned my head to the left and kissed him.

"Um...I dunno..." I said, blushing, his breath warming my neck.

To my Relief he just laughed.

"Yeah, neither," He told me, removing his face from my shoulder.

He moved around in his room, obviously getting something, while I stared at the ceiling in a daze.

I felt the bed move as he sat back down.

I studied his face as he laid out what he had in his hands. He had a calm and relaxed expression on it, as if he did this kind of thing everyday, but I could see a faint blush on his cheeks, and his hands were clumsy as if his focus was off. I was glad to see he was at least a bit shaken by my closeness, considering how wild and uncontrolled I felt around him, How whenever he came unexpectedly close, or did something endearingly Nico-like, I felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

"Percy?" Nico phrased my name as a question, staring at me with wide eyes.

I shivered slightly, at both the look and the way he said my name.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Wanna play a game?" He asked.

 **Nico's POV**

"Yeah sure. Think you can beat me this time?" Percy questioned , a challenge in his voice.

I was confused.

"This time?" I ask him.

"We used to play together sometimes, back when I used to live here, remember?"

"Well...no, not really, but Bia told me about it." I offered. I completely forgot he was Bia's old childhood friend, and that he used to come over, but as soon as he brought it up I felt strangely possessive. In my mind he wasn't just my sister's friend, or my other sister's babysitter anymore, he was _my_ friend, someone that _I_ liked hanging out with.

"Did she tell you about how I always won?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't seem to recall her saying anything about you winning, maybe because it's not true, you liar," I retorted.

"How would you know?" He asked,

"Well...why don't we settle this once and for all." I declared

"Let's play. We'll see who's the winner once this is over."

*skip ahead a bit*

"Arghh, dammit I give up." Percy said, obviously frustrated.

I brought out my Hades card, smirking triumphantly as he sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" I shouted

"Noooo," Percy yelled.

"Say it," I told him firmly.

"Really Nico?" He whined,

"Do it. You agreed to this." I reminded him,

"Yeah, yeah, that was when I thought I'd win." He said, frowning (very cutely, in my opinion)

I glared at him.

"Okay, I'll say it. You...Are the champion of Mythomagic, and no one is better than you," He managed to get out.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" I said grinning.

"...Easy for you to say," He mumbled, pouting.

"Aww, it's okay, little Percy," I told him, bring him into my lap and wrapping my arms around him."

He made no move to leave, but continued to pout.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked.

"Never."

"Fine. But ifI had to suffer so much through humiliation, and destruction of my manliness, then the least I should get is..." he twisted around in my arms before completing his sentence.

"...a kiss," he finished.

I had no time to process his words before he pressed his lips against mine. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around his waist, grabbing onto his ass and pulling him closer to me, making him moan into my mouth. His tongue swirled around the inside of my mouth, until I finally came to, and started kissing him back. Our tongues fought for dominance until he gave up and let me do as I pleaded. Eventually we both had to part, gasping for air.

"Woah." Percy breathed.

'Yeah. Woah is right" I said chuckling. "You-you like boys." I stated, wondering why he hadn't mentioned it before.

'Yeah. No shit, Sherlock," He said, snorting.

"So...we're..." I left the sentence open.

"Boyfriends, I mean, if you want to be," He said shyly.

"Of course," I told him grinning.

"So. More kissing then?" He asked cutely.

"Yup," I angled my head so my lips touched his, smiling into the kiss. Percy freaking Jackson was my boyfriend. I was so gonna freak out about this later.

 ***a few hours, and many kisses later***

I was currently downstairs, suffering through finding nemo for my new boyfriend. It actually wasn't so bad with Percy here.

"Hey Percy?" I skied.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning to look at me, and pausing the movie.

"Do you wanna, Uh, stay the night?" I asked him tentatively.

"Sure. Where will I-" He started

"Well I was thinking we could just share my bed. It is big enough..." I cut him off, nervously playing with my hands.

He smiled and all my nerves disappeared.

"Great idea!" He enthused.

Soon we were getting ready for bed. As temperature didn't really affect me (I was always relatively cold, for some reason I couldn't figure out) I wore long pants and a long sleeved top even though it was summer. Percy, however, wore only a pair of boxers. And I told myself I was completely, totally fine with this.

I finished brushing my teeth, and came back into my room, finding Percy already lying in it, waiting for me.

I hopped into bed, lying there as still as possible, before Percy pulled me over so I was pressed up against his side. Eventually my heart must have stopped racing a million miles per hour, because woke up with my head resting against Percy's naked chest, one of his arms draped over me.

I looked around confused. Had something woken me up?

Suddenly Percy's phone dinged on the nightstand. Then again, and again, and again. Percy just slept through the whole thing. Eventually I snuck out from under his arm, and dragged myself over to the nightstand, intending to put the phone on silent. However the messages caught me eye.

I went onto the chat, noticing there was no password on Percy's phone. Hmm, I might have to speak to him about this later.

The group chat was called **"Bia and Annie would make a cute pair"**

I frowned, confused. Was my sister on this chat? And who was this Annie?

 **The Group chat**

Leo: Percy?

Leo: You didn't come back to the dorm last night.

Leo: So...

Leo: HOLY SHIT!

Leo: Did you...?

Annabeth: Percy would never. He only just met Nico a couple of weeks ago.

Leo: Well...you never know.

Leo: Did you kiss at least? Cause if not...then send him my way.

Leo: Percy?

Annabeth: Probably still sleeping, knowing him. And I bet not. He's hopeless, I tell you.

Jason: I saw that Leo.

Calypso: Same.

Silena: Oh, have a little faith.

At this point I decided to but in.

Percy (actually Nico though): Hey, this is Nico. We actually did kiss, and _my boyfriend_ is currently asleep in me bed.

[Inserted picture of Percy sleeping]

Silena: Awww, OMYGOSH, I totally knew it! Sooooo cute.

Bianca: Hello _brother_. So. Why wasn't I the first to hear of this new information?

Nico: Well why haven't you told me about what's going on between this Annie and you.

Bianca: Because nothing has happened!

Silena: Well...yet.

I felt the bed creak, and soon a head landed on my shoulder.

"Watcha doing on my phone, Nico?" He asked.

"Talking with your friends" I replied

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, ohnoohno," He said panicking

"Oh Gods no." He continued

I laughed. "Hey, it's fine they're cool." I told him.

He looked at me. "I'm sorry, did you just say what I think you said?" He asked,

I nodded slowly.

He gasped, and dramatically clasped my hand. "You can put up with my friends," He said shocked.

"Marry me, literally," He told me, dead serious.

"Hah, it's not that big of a deal, they're actually hilarious." I said.

"How?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well..." I said, smirking "They all think you are a desperate, hopeless single person who will be forever alone. I am inclined to agree. Took you ages to ask me out."

"I take it back, you're just as horrible as them," he whined.

"What betrayal!" He exclaimed, overdramatising it.

I laughed. "Come on, it's just a joke, you got me in the end. Let's go get some breakfast and then maybe we can...oh I don't know, meet up with your friends?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Never. You'll just team up with them and tease me together," He told me, pouting.

I gasped. "You doubt thy faith to thee?" I asked him mockingly.

"Yes. " he answered with no hesitation.

"Well maybe I'll just go without you. I already added myself to the group chat, I'm sure they'd love to meet me..." I said slyly.

"Fine." He (fake) sniffed "I will come, even if it means being humiliated,"

"Perce?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You know if you don't want to meet up with your friends then you don't have to right? I was just playing around," I said cautiously.

He laughed. "Of course, dummy. I wouldn't be forced into going if I really didn't want to."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good," I told him.

"Now...Breakfast?" He asked hopefully,

My stomach yelled at me, yes yes yes! But my mind yelled back NO NO NO!

My utterly embarrassing family would be down there. I could only hope they behaved.

I walked down the stairs cautiously, Percy following.

"Oh hey Percy," Bianca said in a show of fake surprise. Obviously she already knew Percy was still here, and why, but we were in some unspoken agreement to not mention it to our parents yet.

I inwardly groaned. The di Angelo's had many talents, but acting was not among them. Percy seemed unfazed, and even managed to avoid cringing.

"Hello. I Uh stayed overnight, it was getting late, and Nico said it was fine..." he trailed off.

Percy _was_ good at acting. Looking over at Bianca I saw her doubling over and trying not to laugh. Sensing my gaze, she looked up and mouthed "oh, I think you were much _more_ than fine with it,". I glared at her as she winked.

"Oh, dear, it's more than okay, we love having visitors, especially when Nico finds friends to come over. It's quite rare," she told Percy.

I facepalmed. Good job family. Hopefully dad wouldn't say anything.

Percy smirked at me.

"Hmph. As long as you've decided he'll be a good babysitter, then maybe he can do what he signed up for, instead of hanging around my son," Hades said pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

I coughed nervously. "Haha...hahaha, very funny!" I told him. Dad was totally onto us.

Meanwhile, Persephone remained oblivious, humming in the kitchen, cooking up something that smelt delicious.

She came in with the bacon and eggs, placing plates in front of me and Percy.

Her bacon was the best, the perfect crispy ness, so of course I wanted to savour it. However I gobbled it up quickly, bounding up and next to Percy as soon as he had raised the last spoonful to his mouth.

I grabbed his wrist, pulling him out the door while yelling bye to my family behind me, wanting to escape them as quickly as possible before my luck ran out and one of them starting trying to show Percy embarrassing baby photos of me or god knows what.

Barely finished his mouthful, he tried to thank my parents for the breakfast and the night he stayed, while I dragged him along behind me.

Phew. Now just meeting Percy's closest friends. No big deal.

 **Well then. That was a long journey. If you made it to here, well done, I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Tell me if you would like a part 2 with Nico meeting Percy's friends and other stuff.**

 **Bye for now!**


End file.
